Two Tails Together
by BurningThroughTheSky
Summary: Imagine Yuuki Rito as a Devilukean.


It was Friday night, and Rito was in his bedroom with his boxers. He thought of Lala, and he finally knew it. He loved her more than Haruna, and more than anything in the universe, after all that's happened. He just couldn't hold the tempation and felt like confessing to Lala, at that instant. But where was she? Rito thought she went to sleep with her sisters, so he laid on his bed, covered himself with his blanket and muttered something.

_Today, no everyday, she deserves a well-earnt rest because of all the buzzling activities she does everyday and so did she, today._

With that said, Rito fell into a deep slumber, and never did he notice that Lala was creeping upon Rito's bed, snuck under his blanket and fell asleep, naked. Rito woke up from the weird commotion he felt, and saw Lala next to him snuggling his hands. He blushed as he saw Lala naked but didn't cause another ruckus as he didn't want to have her sleep disturbed. Instead, he brought Lala closer to his chest and finally embraced her. Lala noticed what he was doing and gave a shy and timid reply.

"R-R-R-Rito-kun..?"

Rito finally gave in and confessed to her.

"Lala, I love you. So-.."

Lala looked at Rito, and instead of exclaiming and shouting out of joy, she just gave a smile and a shed of tear as she placed her finger on his mouth.

"I knew it already.." Lala snuggled her face deep into Rito's chest. And in midst of it all, the perverted excuse for a king, Gid Lucione Deviluke and his loyal right-hand man, Zastin was just outside Rito's room and by peeping through the window, commenting on the love birds sleeping together.

"Tch! I want to stalk and touch other women's boobs, but I don't want to watch anything of my family members and do disgusting things on them!"

Zastin sighed.

"Gid-sama, that's not the purpose we came here for.. we're here to make Rito-dono a Devilukean.. right?"

"Oh yeah, right. Well, he's got to be a Devilukean if he wants to marry Lala.."

Zastin sighed to himself.

"Stop repeating things, your majesty."

"Right, RIGHT! Where's the goddamn serum?!"

Zastin takes out a sealed cylindrical tube containing a red-colored serum, and an syringe with it. He removes the cap of the cylindrical tube, and carefully places the syringe needle in the cylinder. Then, he pulls the plunger back on the syringe to suck in the serum. Once it was ready for injection, Zastin went in the room, bent his knees and steadied himself so that once the injection is penetrating inside Rito's arm, Zastin wouldn't flex about. He simply injected the syringe randomly into Rito's arm as he was near it.

Gid could do nothing but facepalm unto himself as Zastin was pushing the plunger, injecting the serum into Rito's arm. Who knows how the serum will find a way into his blood circulation. "Leave it to luck", Gid thought to himself.

Zastin sighed in relief as their work was done.

"Zastin, I'm going back to Deviluke. Make sure to keep an eye on Yuuki Rito and inform me of the changes he's experiencing. I hope he doesn't die, since the serum was experimental.."

Zastin coughed.

"I will, Gid-sama."

Gid boarded his huge spaceship and warped over to Deviluke, whereas Zastin went back to his apartment. Rito and Lala didn't notice the fuss, and more over that while Rito was sleeping in a foetus type, a tail was forcing its way out of Rito's boxers.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning..<em>

Rito waked up and noticed that everything was a bit blurry around him. Fret not, his vision came back and he himself woke up and saw a note stuck on his hand.

_Hi Onii-chan, I've taken Momo, Nana, and Yami out for shopping and other things. I've left Celine at the house. Sleep well with Lala. ~Mikan_

Rito blushed as he read _Sleep well with Lala_, and commented about Celine.

"Celine.." Rito sighed. He also noticed a small bite-like wound in his arm.

"I don't remember seeing this before.." Rito thought of where that came from. Still, he cared less about it and went in the bathroom. As he proceeded to brush his teeth, he noticed a well-maintained 6-pack abs at his chest and developed muscles at his arms.

"I seriously never had this.. what's going on?" Rito frowned as he finished brushing his teeth and went downstairs to look for Celine. Celine was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, unaware of anything.

"Celine.." Rito yawned, went near Celine and carried her back up to the bathroom. _Time to give her a bath_,Rito thought. He went up and straight into the bathroom, not noticing Lala in the bathroom already. He tripped on Lala accidentally and found himself touching Lala's breasts. Rito realised, and quickly took his hands off her. Celina was laughing as he was on Rito's back.

"L-L-Lala, I never mea.." Rito was interrupted by Lala's laugh as she picked up Celine and had Peke to cover herself with an attire.

"By the way, you're really into cosplaying Devilukeans, aren't you, Rito-kun?"

"Huh..?" Rito gave a questioning face, not aware of what's happened to him.

Lala merely pointed her fingers to the Devilukean tail Rito had.

"Hu.. WHAT THE HELL?!" Rito freaked out when seeing a waggling tail behind him.

"THIS COULDN'T BE MINE?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Rito had too many thoughts surging through his mind and soon fainted out of shock.

"R-RITO KUN!" Lala shouted as Celine looked in an awkward way.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later..<em>

Mikan, Nana, Momo and Yami came back from shopping, and they were just outside the Yuuki household.

"Ahh, it's so useful to bring Yami-chan to shopping with us! She can carry a lot of bags with her power!", Momo exclaimed in delight.

"Momo, I hope what you said was a joke." Yami said seriously towards Momo.

"He-h.. Yami-chan.. it was just a jo-ke.." Momo mentioned, shivering a bit.

Mikan opened the door to see Lala sleeping on Rito's lap on the sofa; as a matter of fact, both of them were sleeping.

"I hate ecchi people."

"But Yami-chan, it's not ecchi at all!" Mikan rectified her. Yami just gave a blank face while eating taiyaki.

"Sorry."

Mikan sighed and went towards Rito to wake him up.

"Oniiii-chan.." no response. She twitched him a bit, still no response.

"I guess.. he's been doing _stuff_ with our Onee-sama.." Momo vehemently replied

Nana retaliated back, blushing while thinking of what Momo _really_ meant.

"M-Momo! Don't speak like that about our Ane-ue!"

"Hehehe.. pardon me." Momo sneered jokingly.

"Alright everyone, are we prepared for the sleepover at Haruna's house?" Mikan asked the 3 girls.

"Yes!~" 2 pink-haired girls replied cheerfully except Yami, who just nodded at Mikan.

"Alright, we're leaving at evening!"

* * *

><p><em>Time-skip to evening..<em>

Rito opened his eyes, to see Lala resting peacefully on his lap. He felt some kind of smooth thing stuck on his right hand. As he drew it closer, he saw a paper stuck on his hand, saying

_I, Momo, Nana and Yami are going to Haruna's house for a sleepover.. for a day or two. Suit yourself with Lala in the meantime, by the way nice muscles you got there. Got that from having sex with Lala? No worries, won't tell anybody. ~Mikan_

"S-S-She has the wr-o..ng idea.." Rito blushed heavily to himself. He then went onwards to wake Lala up.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaa, wake up!" Rito said to Lala, but he didn't catch any response.

"Oh right, her tail."

Rito grabbed her tail and began to massage it slowly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiitooooooo..~" Lala moaned.

Rito began to lick Lala's tail playfully. Lala moaned so much that she fell down the sofa. She looked at Rito before asking a question.

"You alright?"

"Yeah.. I feel much better now, thanks to you.." Rito smiled while complimenting her.

"Oh.. well.." Lala looked at her wet tail.

"Did you.. lick my.. tail..?" Lala looked seductively at Rito. Rito instantly blushed.

"Well.. you wouldn't wake up so I thoug.."

Lala jumped on Rito and they both fell on the sofa, where Rito was just below Lala and her being on top of Rito.

"More.."

Lala kissed deep into Rito's mouth, and instead of fighting back, Rito simply embraced the kiss and went deep into pleasuring her. As they finished kissing, their mouths were full of saliva and as Rito was uncontrollably reaching for Lala's panties, somebody knocked on the door. Lala got off Rito and them both went towards the door to open it. Lo and behold! Out of the unexpected, Zastin's standing infront of them..!

"Well.. pardon me for intruding whatever you were doing but Peke wanted me to come over here for some reason.. what would it be.. Lala-sama, Rito-dono..?"

"ZASTIN. YOU SHOULD BE SORRY RIGHT NOW." Rito and Lala synced their reply together with a cold stare at Zastin.

_Holy fuck.. did they already realise what Gid-sama did?!_, Zastin thought out of fear.

"But first, get in the house."

* * *

><p>Fixed few things, thanks for rectifying the mistakes.. new to this kind of stories! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
